Shattered Hope: A Letter Recieved
by Neoshipper
Summary: **COMPLETED 5/30** Maron gets the letter she's been waiting for, and she begins to wish she never got it at all.
1. Chapter One

AN: Occurs right at the end of the series (I mean literally. Like, *SPOILER* the second Maron goes to open her mailbox.) So if you haven't seen the anime or read (or "read" ^-^) the manga, don't read this story! Well, you can but that's not the point XD. 

Note: I don't know exactly how long after Maron gets a letter, but we're going to pretend it's a few months later. K? K ^-^ 

Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne doesn't belong to me XP. Only my KKJ plushies do! ^-^ ::glomps plushies:: 

Enjoy!

~*^-^*~

            "Again, Maron?" Miyako sighed as she watched Maron make her way towards her mailbox. Maron nodded and waved her off. Miyako watched silently as her friend went to the wall of small metal boxes. It was hard to believe that Maron was Kaitou Jeanne. Almost too hard. Miyako had found out not too long ago, and it still made her feel uneasy. Her best friend was the kaitou she had been trying to capture. A gasp shook her out of her thoughts. 

            "Maron?" Miyako walked forward, adjusting her school bag. She was vaguely aware that they were going to be late, but right now Maron held her attention. Maron still had her back to Miyako, but she clutched something tightly to her chest. Miyako's eyes widened.

            "Did they…? Is it?" Miyako slowly inched closer to her friend and peered over her shoulder. A floral envelope with a small heart sticker was held tightly in Maron's grasp. Maron nodded, her eyes filling with tears. She hadn't been forgotten! 

            "Well? You've been waiting years for this! Aren't you going to open it?" Miyako could barely contain her excitement. Maron's life was beginning to look up. Miyako knew of her secret, there had been no more demons (or so Maron claimed. Miyako still couldn't figure out what a demon attack was exactly. She only knew she fell victim to it twice.) And to top it off, Maron had Chiaki. 

            Miyako smiled wistfully. Part of her still ached for Chiaki to accept her, but she refused to listen to it. Maron was truly happy with him. He'd been there for her when she needed help. Miyako had sensed Maron's uneasiness about dating, but Chiaki was everything Maron could hope for. Maron had been silent for too long, Miyako realized. She moved right next to her. Maron had read the letter and by the look on her face, she didn't like it. 

            "Maron? What's wrong? What does it say?" Miyako placed a hand on her friends' shoulder. Maron didn't react. The letter was still held in a white-knuckled grip, but her hands were trembling now. Miyako's eyes softened. 

            "Maron?" She stepped completely in front of Maron now, but Maron wouldn't look at her. She looked at the ground, eyes slightly misted. The well developed wall kept the tears from spilling down her cheeks. 

            "Maron, you're scaring me." Miyako whispered now. Did she truly fear for her friend over a letter? Yes. Ever since Miyako knew her, Maron had been waiting for some form of communication from her parents. Only the hope of receiving that kept her going all these years. And now that she'd finally gotten it…

            "Miyako…." Maron finally looked up, tears brimming her eyes. Miyako opened her mouth to say something, anything, but no words came out. Maron let out a sob before throwing her arms around her friend's neck. Miyako stood, paralyzed. What did you do in this situation? Miyako didn't know. Maron had been her only real friend, and even she never opened up to her. Or cried like this. God, had she ever seen Maron cry? Slowly, hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around Maron's back and held her. 

            "Shhh." Miyako did what her mother used to do when she was little and used to cry. She just held her. The lobby was empty, Maron's sobbing echoing in the small room. Gods Miyako wished Chiaki were here. But he wasn't, now was he? He had to go to school early for some club meeting. 

            "Miyako?" Maron's voice was small and choked. Miyako pulled back to see her friend's face. It was flushed and wet with tears. Miyako knew before Maron even said anything and nodded. 

            "I'll go to school and tell them you're not feeling well. But when I get home I expect an explanation. Got it?" Maron nodded and sniffled, forcing a wavering smile. It wouldn't fool anyone. Miyako smiled and waited until Maron had went in the elevator before turning and leaving. She walked to school alone. It was already too late to run. Miyako had almost never walked to school alone before. Maybe once or twice. Was this emptiness what Maron had always felt? Even when surrounded by her, Chiaki, and Iinchou? She hoped not. She quickened her pace, trying to leave the morning behind. 

~*^-^*~

"Toudaji! You're late!" Mrs. Pa (AN: I don't know how to spell her whole name and it's late @_@) scolded as Miyako walked into the room. She nodded briefly, her mind elsewhere. She glanced up enough to see Chiaki's worried face. He had a right to be worried. She was 45 minutes late and Maron wasn't with her. Her face probably showed it too. 

            "Where's Kusakabe?" The teacher looked idly behind Miyako, her plastic instrument in hand. It worked wonders on the ears. Miyako was glad she hadn't blown it yet. 

            "She wasn't feeling well." Miyako knew it was a lie. Maron was fine physically. But mentally she wasn't sure. She never was. Mrs. Pa  nodded and marked something down before pointing towards the door. Miyako left, but not before catching Chiaki's "we'll talk later" look. 

~*^-^*~

            Later wasn't really accurate. Chiaki purposely got himself thrown out so he could wait in the hall with Miyako. Miyako shook her head. The things he would do for Maron. She was jealous and briefly found herself wondering if Iinchou would do the same for her. She shook her head and tried to focus on the matter at hand. 

            "What happened? Why are you so late? Where's Maron?" Chiaki pummeled her with questions as soon as the door to the classroom shut behind him. Miyako sighed and leaned against the wall. Chiaki followed suit and looked at her expectantly. She bit her lip. This was going to be hard. Even she didn't know what was wrong yet. 

            "Maron got a letter." Miyako said it as if it explained it all. In a way, it did. Chiaki's eyes widened in realization and his eyes lit up.  He was taking it the wrong way. 

            "That's great!" He stopped when he saw Miyako shake her head. She took a deep breath before looking up at him. Worry was evident in his eyes, and Miyako once again felt a stab of jealousy. 

            "Something's wrong. She finally got the letter she was waiting for and she….I don't know! She cried." Miyako bit her lip and looked up at Chiaki for his opinion. He frowned. He had reason to. It had been three months since Miyako had found out Maron was Kaitou Jeanne. Three months ago Maron had stopped crying because she had what she needed. Love. 

            "How bad?" Chiaki's voice was soft, almost inaudible. Miyako heard it. She puffed up her cheeks, trying to think of words to describe what she witnessed. 

            "Pretty bad. She wouldn't tell me anything. She was sobbing. Honest to God sobs. She's never cried this hard. What could possibly be so bad?" Miyako angrily scuffed her foot on the hallway floor. It's squeak echoed down the empty hall. 

            "Chiaki, ever since I've known her, she's been waiting for something. When we were younger it had been waiting for her parents to come home. Then it was a call. Then a letter. She's waited, Christ! For years for a letter. One letter! I'm afraid to know what it says. Maron is strong. She's not like this. Not what I saw today." Miyako shook her head and hugged her waist. She didn't know why she was making such a big deal. Maybe it was nothing. Maybe they were happy tears. Who was she kidding?

            "I'm going to skip practice to go talk to her." Chiaki stared out the window in front of them. It was a cloudy day. That was fine. They all felt like that. Miyako shook her head. 

            "It'll make Maron more upset that she made you miss practice."

            "But she didn't…" Miyako held up a hand and shook her head. Chiaki silenced and waited for her to speak. 

            "But would she think that?" Chiaki paused for a moment as if thinking about it carefully. He shook his head and sighed. 

            "No."

            "Look, I'm going straight home after school and I'll talk to her. I'll try to get her to loosen up and tell you. I don't doubt she will, but…" Miyako shrugged. Chiaki stood silently next to her. 

            Umm…You can come in now." Iinchou stood in the doorway. Miyako nodded and started in, followed closely by Chiaki. It was going to be a long day. And Chiaki and Miyako both wanted it to be over fast. 

~*^-^*~

            "Maron! Open up!" Miyako pounded on the door across from her own. It was another lonely walk back home from school, but her eagerness to talk to Maron sped up her pace. She had an hour or two to talk to Maron before Chiaki came home. The door creaked open slowly and Maron looked out. 

            "Maron! You look like…" Miyako couldn't find words to describe it. Maron's hair was messy and her cheeks were puffy from excessive rubbing. Tears no longer flowed from her eyes, but that didn't make it any better. She had changed out of her school uniform into a pair of gray sweatpants and a large blue sweater of Chiaki's that she had never returned. Maron sniffled and moved aside so Miyako could step in. She closed the door behind her and followed Maron into the room. 

            "Do you want something to drink?" Maron's voice was soft and strained. God, how long had she been crying? Miyako shook her head. There was no time for small talk. 

            "What happened? What was in that letter?" Miyako hated to sound so blunt and angry, but she had to know. Maron sighed and sat in a chair across from her. 

            "I….My parents got the divorce…." Maron paused, and Miyako sat up, frowning. Surely there was more. Maron had known about this for months, this shouldn't have affected her so much if it was just that. Maron took a deep breath before continuing. 

            "They're fighting over custody of…me." She choked slightly before immediately regaining her composure, or what she could of it. 

            "I have to got to court with them. Which means I have to go to America. That's where they are now." Miyako's eyes widened. America!? She had to have heard wrong. The look on Maron's face wasn't promising though. 

            "You'll come back, right? After the case is settled? How long? Two months? Five? I can wait!" Miyako forced herself to be cheerful. She saw Maron's lip tremble and knew what it meant. She stood abruptly, knocking over the foot stool that had been in front of the chair. 

            "No! I won't let you go! You can't Maron!" Miyako almost didn't recognize her own voice. It was so high pitched, squeaky….helpless. She hated it. New tears filled Maron's eyes and she stood, walking towards Miyako. 

            "I won't come back." Her voice shook as she said it and she wrapped her arms around Miyako. Miyako didn't know who she was comforting, but it helped her a little.

            "I won't come back. They want me to stay there, with them. I can't. I can't leave you or Chiaki." Maron cried into Miyako's shoulder. Miyako bit her lip, unsure of what to do. Surely Chiaki would know. As if one cue, there was a knock on the door. Miyako frowned as Maron pulled back and went to answer the door. Was an hour already up? No, a glance at her wristwatch told her she still had at least 45 minutes. 

            "C-Chiaki!" Maron gasped as Chiaki pulled her tightly to his chest. Maron whimpered and clung tightly to him. Miyako looked away. Not out of jealousy or envy, but because she couldn't bear to see Chiaki's face when he heard the news. 

            "I thought you had practice." Miyako asked softly without turning around. Maron and Chiaki moved farther into the room, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. 

            "It's raining, hard. Practice was canceled. Even if it wasn't I'd…" He trailed off as he sat Maron down on the couch with him. She sniffled and buried her face in the crook of his neck. 

            "Maron, what's wrong? Miyako told me you got a letter." Chiaki turned all his attention to the girl next to him. Miyako walked towards the door, knowing full well what was coming. 

            "I'm gonna go guys. I'll see you later." She mumbled before quickly leaving. She could hear Chiaki asked if those were tears on her cheeks, but she ignored it and ran home. 

            "Maron? What was that all about? What's going on?" Chiaki continued to hold her, but watched her face carefully. 

            "I….I can't!" She pressed her face in his sleeve and fought back tears. Chiaki gently rubbed her back. 

            "The letter…."

            "What?" 

            "The letter. Read the letter." Maron mumbled, not pulling her face away from the sweater. With his free arm, Chiaki reached over to the small coffee table and picked up the floral envelope. He hesitated before opening it. 

_            'Dear Maron,_

_I am so sorry I have not had the time to write to you, I was just so busy. Your father and I have decided to get a divorce, as you already know. Along with that is who will get legal custody over you. Since we both love you so dearly, we're going to court to settle this. I hope you understand that once the case is settled you'll have to remain here with one of us in America. I have included a plane ticket for you to reach us here, and either me or your father will pick you up. You're scheduled to leave on November 12th. I love you. _

_- Mom'_

            Chiaki read the letter a second time, then a third to make sure he understood it the first two times. He looked down at Maron, who had calmed some but was still clutching his arm. 

            "Maron….You're leaving?" Chiaki couldn't believe it. After they had been so happy together. After all they had been through? 

                "I don't want to leave." Maron buried her face in Chiaki's shirt. Slowly, as if in a trance, Chiaki wrapped his arm around her. 

            "Maron. This is what you want, right?" Regret, sadness, and bitterness was laced through his words. Maron pulled back, eyes wide with horror. 

            "Chiaki! I want to stay here with you!" Her bottom lip trembled as she reached out a hand and caressed his cheek. She gently ran her fingers over his face, tracing and memorizing everything about him. Her fingers ended on his lips, and she gently ran them across. Chiaki grabbed her hand and sighed. 

            "I'm sorry, Maron. I just…you're leaving." He placed her hand back on his cheek and closed his eyes, savoring her warmth. Maron leaned her head against his shoulder. 

            "Chiaki?"

            "Hmm?" 

            "Just hold me." 

~*^-^*~

AN: ….That was such a large dose of sappiness. It really bothered me that the anime ended there (Along with the fact that Access never transformed/Finn died ::sniffle::/ and Access and Finn being reincarnated XP) So I wanted to continue the story line. I also wanted to know what the letter said ::pouts:: 

Anyway, How was it? I was going to originally just have Maron stay, but where's the fun in that? ::grins:: This is lookin' more towards a '4 years later after the couple was separated' fic XD What do ya' think? Read and Review Please!

~Neoshipper~


	2. Chapter Two

AN: Chapter 2 being continued on my snow day! ^-^ Snow days are only good for two things: One: Updating stories and Two: Making snow turtles XD  
  
Disclaimer: KKJ doesn't belong to me.  
  
~*^-^*~  
  
Maron gripped her bag tightly. Her hands shook and tears flowed steadily down her cheeks. Chiaki and Miyako sat quietly on either side of her. No one said anything. Finn, who had been out with Access when Maron received the letter, was at home now with Access. When she had first heard the news, she had been devastated and started crying too. Only Maron was able to stop Finn from coming with her to America. She insisted that she stay here with Chiaki and Access. They had said their goodbyes at the apartment. 

"Flight 253, to America, boarding now at gate three. I repeat, Flight 253 to America, boarding at gate three." 

Maron's eyes widened as the reality of what was happening hit her. She glanced frantically at Miyako, then at Chiaki. Miyako looked away, choking on tears. She took a deep breath before turning to her friend. 

"Maron, we'll see each other soon. I promise. When this whole thing is settled, even if me and Chiaki have to fly to you!" Miyako let tears roll down her cheeks as Maron threw herself into her arms. Miyako held her tightly. She caught a glimpse of Chiaki watching them and pulled back. Maron let out a shaky sigh before turning to him. "You'll wait for me?" Her voice shook, sounding uncertain. Chiaki smiled sadly and nodded, hugging her closely to his chest. 

"Of course." He whispered, pulling her closer. The announcement for 'last call flight 253' echoed throughout the airport. Maron slowly pulled back and gave Chiaki a kiss.

"I'll write, every day." Her voice shook as she stood and began walking towards the gate. Miyako and Chiaki followed. 

"Smile." 

Chiaki wiped away some of Maron's tears. She forced a wobbly smile, but ended up in tears instead. Chiaki drew her in for another hug before letting her go to Miyako. "Here, this is from me and Chiaki. We put it together when we heard you were leaving." Miyako handed Maron a bag. Maron was about to open it, but Miyako stopped her. 

"Wait until the plane takes off." She hugged Maron once more before backing off and wrapping her arms around her waist. Maron gave Chiaki one last hug and kiss before she started towards the gate again. 

"Kusakabe-san!!!" 

Maron turned around and her eyes widened. Chiaki and Miyako clearly didn't expect it either.

"I-Iinchou!" 

Maron gasped as he came to a stop before her. He quickly pulled her in for a hug. Maron sniffled and hugged him back. 

"I'll miss you guys." She whispered as she looked from Miyako to Iinchou, then to Chiaki. 

"Miss? Are you getting on this flight? We're leaving." A young woman in a flight attendant suit ushered Maron through the gate. 

"Chiaki!" 

Maron reached out towards her boyfriend. He took a step forward, then stopped and looked away. Maron swore she could see tears on his cheeks. 

"Come on Miss, we're leaving now." The woman ushered the sobbing girl into the plane. Maron numbly took a seat and buckled the seat-belt with shaking hands. She stared out the window next to her into the airport. She watched Miyako, Iinchou, and Chiaki carefully, trying to memorize everything about them. Slowly, the plane lurched forward. Maron pressed her hands against the glass and sobbed when she couldn't see them anymore. The young man next to her asked if she was all right, but she only huddled in a ball and sobbed. An hour into the flight, Maron was miserable. She hiccupped occasionally and her tears were all used up. As she shifted in her seat, the bag Miyako had given her almost fell. She grabbed it, and slowly opened it. Although she thought she was tearless, that didn't stop the tears from falling. She pulled out a picture frame of her, Chiaki, Miyako, and Iinchou at the amusement park. She held it tightly to her chest and pulled out the card.  
  
_'Maron, don't be sad. I know we'll all see each other again some day. The police never lie, do they? I'll take care of Finn for you. I never really expected to have to write something like this, Maron. It's hard. Please call me when you get there.'_  
  
Maron sniffled and tucked the note away. There was one last thing in the bag. Maron pulled out a small brown bear. Around its' neck was a silver half moon necklace. In its' arms was a single red rose. Maron hugged it closely to her chest. She didn't need a card to know who it was from. Sighing and still clutching the bear, she fell asleep.  
  
~*^-^*~  
  
_~4 years Later~_  
  
Maron stepped off the plane and immediately threw back her head and relished in the feeling of being back in Tokyo. She held her luggage tightly in her hands and went outside to her awaiting taxi. 

"It's so good to be home." She muttered as she watched the scenery pass by. She gasped when the taxi passed 'Mo-mo Kuri', the first amusement park she had ever been to. She smiled as memories came flooding back. It was a short drive to the apartment complex, and she quickly tipped the driver before hurrying in. It had been four years since she had last been here. 

As she had said, Maron had written Miyako, Chiaki, and Iinchou a letter everyday. It lasted for a few months before they grew distant. There were occasional phone calls, but recently, Maron hadn't been able to get in touch with anyone. She had called the complex well in advance and booked a room. She wasn't planning on going back to America. It had taken six long months, but her mother finally won the court battle. Maron was happy to be with her parents again, but to her horror, things didn't change as she thought they would. Her mother was always busy, and Maron still found herself constantly alone. When she was finally old enough, she convinced her mom to let her go back to Tokyo. 

"I'm home." She whispered as she entered the elevator. The ride was short, shorter than she remembered. As she stepped off onto her floor, she giggled. She had gotten the same room she had had when she was living here. She slipped her key in the door and opened it to an empty room. She placed her stuff on the ground and quickly left, racing across the hall to Miyako's room. Last she had spoken with her, she was living there alone. Her mother and dad both moved to an apartment nearby. Why Miyako didn't move herself, Maron didn't know. She knocked on the door.

"Coming!" 

She heard the voice faintly from somewhere in the room. The door swung open abruptly. 

"Hey Iinchou, you're early, I wasn't expecting-" 

Miyako stopped short and held her breath. Maron smiled.

"Ohayou, Miyako." 

"M-Maron?" Miyako's eyes filled with tears as she grabbed her friend and pulled her into the house. As soon as the door was shut, Miyako threw her arms around her.

"I can't believe you're here!" She half laughed, half cried. Maron felt tears prick at here eyes too. 

"Miyako-chan? Who's.."

A small floaty voice was heard from farther in the room. Maron's eyes widened as she pulled back and looked over Miyako's shoulder. 

"Finn?" The small angel was floating behind them, mouth and eyes wide. The silence lasted for a minute before Finn launched herself into Maron's arms.  
  
"Maron!"

The angel cried softly. Maron smiled and cradled her to her chest. Finn looked the same as she had been when she left. Small and big mouthed. Miyako, Maron took time to notice, had longer hair and a swollen belly. Maron's eyes widened. 

"Miyako, you're.." 

"Mmm." Miyako looked lovingly at her belly and placed a hand over it. Maron smiled and drew Miyako in to hug too, careful not to squish Finn. 

"Congratulations." 

"Thanks."

"Is Iinchou?" 

"Yea." Miyako blushed and bowed her head. Maron giggled. Although Iinchou had feelings for her and Miyako had feelings for Chiaki, the two got together. Love was funny like that. Maron's eyes lit up suddenly and she started for the door.

"Maron?" Finn and Miyako followed her to the door. Maron turned around and grinned.

"I'm going to see Chiaki." 

"M-Maron! Why don't you stay here for a bit? You can see Chiaki later!" Miyako laughed nervously and pulled on her arm. Maron shrugged her off and went across the hall towards his apartment door. 

"Maron! There's something I have to tell you!"

Miyako reached out to stop Maron from knocking, but it was too late. They heard footsteps. 

"What is it, Miyako?"

"Chiaki is-"

"M-Maron!?" Chiaki answered the door, startled. His hair was a little longer than when she had last seen him four years ago. Maron threw herself into his arms. 

"I missed you. I came back, just like we promised." She nuzzled his shirt slightly. It smelt strangely like perfume. 

"Chiaki? Who's there?" A petite woman with strangely familiar green hair came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

"Y-You're-"  
  
~*^-^*~  
  
AN: Cliffhanger! Cliffhanger! XD I feel bad for Maron now ::sniffles:: Anyway, you'll find out who 'she' is (if you already don't know ^-^) in the next chapter. Don't worry! ^-^ Don't you love snow days? ^-~  
  
Read and Review Please!  
  
~Neoshipper~


	3. Chapter Three

AN: I should be doing my 5 page music listening paper, but..yea ^-^ Gotta keep the readers happy! I know the last chapter was a little..not really rushed, so to say, but.crammed ^-^;; Sorry bout that. Anyway, here's the next chapter.  
  
Read and Review Please!  
  
~*^-^*~  
  
"Kusakabe-san?" 

Sazahka Yashiro sounded shocked, arm still wrapped tightly around Chiaki. Maron offered a wobbly smile as she fought back tears. 

"N-nice to see you again, Yashiro." Her voice was choked with tears, that both Miyako and Chiaki noticed. Yashiro either didn't see anything wrong, or didn't care, and snuggled into Chiaki's side. 

"You didn't wait for me.." Maron's chin trembled, the effort of keeping tears in too much for her to handle.

"Maron." Chiaki shrugged out of Yashiro's clingy hold and reached out towards Maron. She jumped out of reach, hands clasped tightly in front of her chest. 

"Don't touch me." She hugged her waist and ran the short distance to her room. Miyako slowly looked up at Chiaki, who's eyes were pained and trained on Maron's door. "Chiaki...I'll go talk to her." Miyako excused herself, walking in the direction her friend had disappeared. 

"What's wrong with Kusakabe-san?" Yashiro asked, wrapping an arm around Chiaki's waist. He shook his head and walked back into his apartment. 

"Nothing."  
  
~*^-^*~  
  
Maron sobbed, hugging a small bear with a necklace that Chiaki had given her when she was leaving for America. Tears soaked the fur as Maron buried her face against it. 

The door creaked open slowly, and Maron realized she hadn't locked the door. "Maron?" Miyako walked slowly into the room. Maron looked up and sniffled. She rubbed at her eyes and forced a smile. 

"What is it, Miyako?"

"Oh, Maron. I'm sorry." 

Miyako hurried to the couch and wrapped her arms around her friend. Maron whimpered before her tears started again and she hid her head in her friends' shirt.

"I'm so stupid, thinking he'd wait four years." Her words were muffled slightly, by both tears and fabric. 

"Maron, you're not stupid." Miyako pulled back and looked her friend in the eyes. Maron shook her head and curled into a ball, stroking the bears' fur. 

"I believed in him. I hurried back as fast as I could. I thought I would finally be happy, but.." Her grip on the bear tightened. 

"Maron-" 

"Why? Why Yashiro? Why?" Maron threw herself in her friends' arms and cried. Miyako gently rubbed her back, and soon Maron was fast asleep, tears drying on her cheeks. 

"Chiaki still loves you Maron…Even if he is engaged."  
  
~*^-^*~  
  
It was a good four hours later before Maron awoke again. She was on the couch, a blanket tangled around her legs. 

"Miyako?" She yawned and rubbed at her sticky cheeks. Grimacing, she stood and went to the bathroom. She looked terrible. Her eyes were both red- rimmed and puffy. Dried tears had made her cheeks red and sticky. Her hair was messy, some sticking to the tears that had trickled down her neck. 

She hiccupped and numbly stripped out of her clothes, then turned the water on as hot as she could stand it. Letting the steam fill the small bathroom, she hugged herself and slipped into the shower. The hot water pounded on her back, the needles washing away tension. She turned and scrubbed held her face under the water, letting her tears wash away. 

"Chiaki." She whimpered and fresh tears fell down her cheeks. She let herself cry, the salty tears mixing with the hot shower water.  
  
Maron stepped out of the shower a half hour later, having used up all the hot water. Just as she had slipped into a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt, the doorbell rang. Maron sighed, still toweling her hair, and answered the door. 

"Y-Yashiro, what are you doing here?" She forced a painful smile and moved to the side so she could come in. Yashiro absolutely beamed, and Maron hated her for it. 

"I wanted to say welcome back!" 'You could have done that before' Maron thought bitterly. Nonetheless, she reached for Yahrio's extended hand. That's when Yashiro's true objectives hit Maron like a ton of bricks. Her left hand was outstretched, a small diamond ring sitting on her ring finger. It was simple, yet non-mistakably an engagement ring. 

Yashiro caught her stare, obviously pleased with herself and smiled. 

"Do you like it? Chiaki got it for me." She pressed the ring to her cheek, a dreamy smile on her face. Maron's throat was dry and she suddenly couldn't breathe.

"I'm sorry, I don't feel too good right now." Maron ushered the girl to the door. Yashiro looked disappointed, but quickly covered it up with a smile. 

"Aww, that's too bad. We were inviting everyone over for dinner tonight. I hope you feel better." She emphasized the _'we'_, making Maron wince. Yashiro gave one last giant smile before the door closed. Maron stared at where Yashiro had just been. Her whole body trembled slightly as she walked over to the bedroom. Mechanically, she pulled back the comforter and slid in, pulling the blankets up to her chin. Her eyes dry and tearless, she closed her eyes and forced herself to sleep.  
  
~*^-^*~  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea, Miyako?" Chiaki looked at the girl next to him. She nodded, offering him the plate of food she had been holding. He took it and sighed. "Ready?"

"Ready." 

He sighed and knocked on the door with his free hand. He held his breath when he heard slow footsteps heading in their directions. Then, he panicked and began backing away. Miyako grabbed his arm and forced him to stay. 

"Running away won't solve anything." She hissed as the door opened. Maron didn't look much better than when she had been crying, Miyako noticed. Although her eyes were dry, the rest of her appearance and aura told you how she felt. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of Chiaki, but she said nothing. 

"Maron, since you didn't show up for dinner, we thought you might want some food." She ushered Chiaki in, not consulting with Maron first. Maron took her time closing the door, then slowly followed them into the kitchen. 

"I'm not hungry." Her voice was soft and hoarse from crying. Miyako winced inwardly. 

"Well, I'll be going now.." She started off towards the door, but Maron grabbed her arm. Maron's eyes held a desperate plea for her to stay, and Miyako couldn't refuse. She nodded and sat down at the counter. Chiaki and Maron both stood awkwardly, not looking at each other. Miyako coughed, and they both jumped.

"Ne, Maron. I haven't heard from you in a while. What have you been doing?" Miyako glanced at Chiaki, trying to get him in on the conversation, but he avoided eye contact. Maron shrugged. 

"I was offered a spot on the National American Gymnastics Squad (AN: B.S.! B.S.!) ..But I turned it back down because I was coming back here to...because I was coming back." Maron stumbled over the words. Originally, she had planned to tell them she had come back to see Chiaki again, but that was never going to happen now. "Really!? I wished I was there! Mou, you get all the fun, Maron!" Miyako nudged Maron in the stomach, trying to lighten the mood. Maron smiled, but it was void of meaning. Miyako frowned. This was not going over well.

"So, how was America? I heard that there they have-" 

"Ne, Chiaki.."

Maron interjected softly. Miyako snapped her mouth shut abruptly, nearly biting off her tongue. 

"Y-yea?" Apparently he wasn't expecting to do any talking tonight either. He glanced at her, but she was looking at her feet. 

"When you told me you loved me...was that just a lie? When you told me that Yashiro meant nothing to you, was that a lie too?" Miyako couldn't help but gasp. She looked sharply at Chiaki, who's head was bowed, hands clenched in trembling fists. A thick silence filled the room. 

"Yes."  
  
~*^-^*~  
  
AN" ::gasp:: Chiaki! -_- ::coughcough:: Another cliffhanger, gomen gomen! But I really should start that paper..and it's already..about 9:30 XP yuck yuck yuck. You'll find out more, including Chiaki's thoughts when he answered Maron's question, in the next chapter. ^-~ I'm so evil.  
  
I don't really like Yashiro XP I don't know where that came from, but...Anyway, it's four years after the show ends, and I'm making her a little more...braggy/pushy/whiny/bitchy than she already was. (Or she's going to be a bitch, I should say ^-^;;  
  
Please, if you're reading this, please please please go review my "Sweet Sixteen" Takuto x Mitsuki story! I want more reviews ::pouts:: But I won't be like "If I don't get 20 reviews, I won't update", cause that's just stupid XP Tho' if that's your way of doing it, don't let lil ol' me stop ya ^-~  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~*Neoshipper*~ 


	4. Chapter Four

AN: Gomen for the lack of updates!!!! I had the HSPA testing XP yucky. Anyway, I have a few questions! 

What's the name of Access and Finn's friends from the manga (the two angels, I forgot and I can't go online XP) And does someone love lil ol' me enough to tell me exactly what happened to them? (Again, I read what happened, and then I forgot that too ^-^;;) And also what was the name of Chiaki's father's assistant? The hot guy with the black hair? XD I could just watch the anime, but I don't feel like getting up and trying to find it ^-^

From now on, there might be references to the manga (some heavy, so there'll be spoilers) Personally, I like the manga better ^-^ But the anime is still good. Butchered but good….

~*^-^*~

Maron nodded slowly, keeping her face neutral. Chiaki's gaze was fixed on the floor and Miyako gaped at him. Maron stood, abruptly, and the chair legs scraped along the floor. 

"I-I'm sorry, I'm a little tired." She laughed weakly and started walking towards the door. Miyako and Chiaki wordlessly followed. 

"Maron…." Miyako started to say before Maron shook her head. The two exchanged a long solemn look before Maron closed the door. 

"Maron?"

"F-Finn!? You scared me!" Maron giggled nervously, a hand resting over her heart. The angel hovered in front of her, her gaze sad. Maron was about to ask how she got in, but then she felt the breeze and saw the curtains billowing in the wind. 

"Finn….What….What should I do?" Maron let out a choked sob and fell back against the door. Slowly, she let herself slide down until she was curled into a ball on the floor. Finn flew to her and wrapped her arms around Maron's neck. Maron let out another strangled sob and carefully held the angel. 

"Maron." Finn sniffled and let a tear fall down her cheek, pain for her friend's suffering. 

Chiaki stood on the other side of Maron's door, head bowed and hands clenched in fists. He closed his eyes when he heard Maron's strangled question followed by sobs. 

"It was the only way…." He muttered, trying to convince himself that what he had done was right. Maron's sharp intake of breath followed by a sob made him think twice. He pressed a hand against the door and fought back tears. 

"Maron….what have I done?"

~*^-^*~

Maron turned on her side, trying to get more comfortable. When her head hit wood instead of a pillow, she opened her eyes. Sunlight streamed through her window, playing patterns in front of her on the carpet. Carpet? She sat up slowly and looked around, rubbing her eyes. She was in the same place she was last night when Chiaki had left, curled up against the door. Sighing miserably, she stood and stepped over Finn, who was soundly sleeping on the floor, and made her way towards the couch. 

Her stomach growled in protest but she ignored. When was the last time she ate? Thinking back, she hadn't eaten anything since before her plane left America, which was a good day before at least. And even then she was so excited to be coming back she only had a bottle of water and half a sandwich. 

Maron brought her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. Her eyes were sticky with dried tears, clumping her eyelashes. 

"Maron?" Finn yawned and floated drowsily over to the girl. Maron smiled weakly at the angel. Finn sat on Maron's shoulder and nuzzled her neck. 

"It'll be okay, you'll see." She mumbled sleepily. Maron nodded absently, gently running a finger over Finn's wings. 

"I'm gonna go for a walk." She stood, causing the angel to loose her balance and topple to the couch. Maron grabbed a clean pair of sweatpants and a shirt and quickly threw them on. She ran a brush quickly through her hair and pulled it into a ponytail. 

"Maron, you're really okay?" Finn watched as Maron slid on ankle socks and sneakers. She nodded as she finished tying the shoe. 

"Yea I….." She staggered forward, holding her head. Finn gasped and flew worriedly to her, hands searching for an unseen illness. Maron batted at her. 

"I'm fine, really. Just a little dizzy. It'll pass." She smiled and left the angel alone in the room to ponder. 

"Access! Access!" Finn pounded on the glass of Chiaki's room. A small angel her size with black wings appeared in the window, rubbing sleep from his eyes. 

"Finn-chan!" He struggled, but was finally able to pull the window open a crack to let Finn in. After she had tumbled in, he hugged her, pulling her close to his chest. Finn distractedly batted his hands away. 

"We need to get Chiaki up! He has to follow Maron!" She tugged urgently on his arm. Access blinked, confused. 

"Maron? What's wrong?" 

"She wasn't feeling good and she went out for a walk. I have a bad feeling." Finn flew through the house until she saw Chiaki sleeping soundly in his bed. She was glad that Yashiro hadn't moved in yet. It would cause too many problems. 

"Chiaki! Chiaki!" Finn tried to shake him, but he only grunted and rolled over. She sighed, exasperated. 

"Oi! Chiaki! Wake UP!" Access yelled in the sleeping man's ear. Chiaki's eyes shot open, startled, and he looked around wildly. 

"You need to follow Maron! Hurry!" Finn clasped her hands in front of her in a pleading gesture. 

"Follow Maron? Why? Where did she go?" He was already pushing himself out of bed as he talked. 

"She went out for a walk, but she said she was dizzy. She almost fell! I'm afraid something bad is going to happen." Finn moved up next to Access and grabbed his hand. He was a little surprised at the abrupt gesture, but soothingly ran his thumb over the back of his hand. 

"I'll go." Chiaki nodded and slid on his shoes. Finn sighed, relieved that he was willing to help. If anyone could help Maron right now, it was Chiaki. 

"I'll bring her back." He said before he left the two angels alone. Access grinned slyly and pulled Finn against his chest.

"Now that that's taken care of…."

"Mou! Access!" She punched him playfully in the arm, glad for the light interruption. Silently, she prayed for Maron's safe return. 

~*^-^*~

Maron leaned heavily against the tree, eyes closed, as her vision swam again. She groaned and angrily pounded her fist into the tree. She was such a fool to believe he would wait for her. Her eyes filled with tears and she sniffled. 

Forcing herself to be strong, she started forward in a light jog. Almost immediately, a wave of nausea spread through her stomach. She stumbled forward and gasped when a pair of strong arms encircled her. She looked up, hope in her eyes. 

"Chia-Noin!?" 

~*^-^*~

AN: Oh no! Chia-Noin is here! XD wow, I'm a lil hyper ^-^ Hmm, for once I have nothing to comment on or babble about ^-^

Review Please!

~*Neoshipper*~


	5. Chapter Five

 AN: Whee! I could be in Boston right now but it was $300 o.o XP Blah. So I'm gonna update! ::hums:: 

Disclaimer: Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne does not belong to me. 

~*^-^*~

            Maron stumbled backwards, out of Noin's arms. She backed up until her back was pressed into a tree. She was trapped. Noin smirked, amused. 

            "Am I that frightening, Maron?"

            "B-but you're…_dead." She emphasized the 'dead' as she pointed at him. She remembered that day clearly. Noin had saved them all, and had died as a result. Even offering a farewell. _

            "Ahh, that. Jeanne D'arc has informed me that my job is not done yet. I was sent back for a time."

            "Not done? What do you mean? There haven't been any demons since…." She waved her hands in the air, trying to express what she couldn't put in words. Noin chuckled and shrugged. 

            "I do not know the intention of my mission yet." There was a fierce, dark, hunger in his eyes that made Maron want to escape. Smirking, he stalked towards her, his hips swaying tauntingly. 

            "S-stay away!" She held her arms out in front of her and pushed at his chest. He didn't even budge. She gasped when he put his hands on either side of her body, preventing her from running. 

            "I've missed you, Maron."

            "H-hold it! What about Jeanne D'arc!?" But he wasn't listening anymore. He leaned forward, eyes closed and lips parted. Maron shook her head and struggled to break out of his grasp. 

            "Maron!" 

            "Ch-Chiaki?" Maron looked over Noin's shoulder. Noin had stopped his advance, and before she could move, he was off her and in front of Chiaki. 

            "Nagoya-kun. Nice to see you again." Noin's grin spread when Chiaki frowned in distaste. They were certainly fun to tease. 

            "I was juts talking to Maron. Haven't seen her in a long while." He glanced back to Maron, who shrank away in return. Chiaki's eyes narrowed. 

            "Well, I must be off. We'll meet again, Maron." His eyes hinted something dark and secretive, and Maron had to shudder. He snapped his fingers and he was gone, justv like that. Maron blinked, looking at where he had just been. 

            "Maron, are you okay?" Chiaki approached her and looked for any visible signs of abuse. Maron waved him off, tired and feeling dizzy once again. 

            "Fine. Fine."

            Chiaki placed the back of his hand against her forehead and hissed, pulling away. Maron blinked sleepily. 

            "You're sick. Let's go."

            "Go? Go where?" Maron leaned heavily into his side, using him as a crutch as they stumbled home. 

~*^-^*~

            "In you go." 

            Chiaki pulled back the covers on Marons' bed and waited for her to slip in before covering her up to her chin. Maron stared at him through heavy lidded eyes, her cheeks flushed. 

            "I'll get you some medicine. Then, You're staying in bed. Got it?" He left the room and appeared a few minutes later with a glass of water and two tablets. Maron mumbled something along the lines of 'thanks' before taking the pills and then laying back down. 

            Chiaki had just flipped off the light when he heard a yawn and Maron spoke. Her voice was quiet and he had to strain to hear her.

            "Arigatou."

            Despite himself he smiled and slowly left the room. He took one last look around the apartment he had been in so many times before and sighed. Before he stepped completley out, he whispered, "Gomen, Maron."

~*^-^*~

            Maron awoke the next morning feeling much better than she had been yesterday. Slipping out of bed, she stretched her arms above her head. She hadn't remembered going to bed. Hadn't remembered anything except a confrontation with Noin, really. Did Noin take her home?

            "Noin took me home?" It sounded strange, even to her, but she couldn't figure out any other possible explanation. Why had he helped her? Frowning, she dressed and left her apartment to think. 

            "Maron-san!" 

            Yashiro ran down the hallway towards her and Maron immediately felt sick again. Forcing a weak smile, she stopped to let the girl catch up to her. 

            "Ohayou!"

            "Ohayou." Maron really didn't want to talk to her now. Not ever, actually. She grit her teeth and offered an over-ecstatic smile. 

            "Ne, ne! I was just going out shopping for wedding invitations, do you wanna come?"

            Maron started choking and Yashiro panicked and began to hit her on the back. Once the shock subsided, Maron straightened. 

            "Maron-san, are you okay?"

            "I'm fine. And I'd rather not., I'm busy."

            "But-"

            Maon hurried down the hallway and opted for the stairs to avoid another confrontation with Yashiro.

            "Wedding invitations?" Maron's throat constricted as she leaned against a wall in the stairwell. She didn't want to think about it. It made her sick. After she had given herself to him, body and soul, he tossed her away like a used dish cloth. 

(AN: Gomen! But just incase you didn't read the manga, I'm tying in some of it now. That above, about sharing body and soul, was from the manga. Just had to clear that up.)

            "Chiaki…" She sniffled and hurried out of the stairwell and out of the apartment complex. Head bowed, she ran, dodging bodies and stands. 

            "Maron?"

            A hand caught her and she gasped, angrily struggling against it. Turning, she beat her captor weakly with her fists. 

            "Let me go! Let go! Please…"

            She gasped when she looked up. Noin stared back at her, puzzled. She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could he was tugging her down the street, across traffic, and to the park where they sat down on a bench. 

            Maron sniffled and curled into a ball, her chin resting on her knees. Noin stared at her, waiting patiently for an explanation. 

            "Arigatou."

            "Huh?" 

            "For helping me home, yesterday." She felt a blush taint her cheeks and looked up at him. Noin blinked. 

            "I, didn't help you. You left with Chiaki-kun. Are you feeling all right?"

            Chiaki had helped her!? Why didn't she remember that? Maron felt herself flush even more and bowed her head. Maybe it was because she didn't want to acknowledge his help. 

            "Oh." Was all she could manage to say. Noin cleared his throat and she glanced back at him. 

            "What's got you so upset?"

            "Upset?"

            "When you were running just now."

            Maron grew silent and bit her lip. What did she tell him? The truth? Would he believe a lie? Probably not.

            "I…..umm, Chiaki's getting married." She mumbled, her face hidden by her hair. Noin's eyes widened. 

            "Married!?" He looked at her incredulously. Was this the same Chiaki he had competed against? The same one who had barged in on his advances on Maron and threatened to kill him? That Chiaki? Maron nodded, as if reading his thoughts. 

            "To Yashiro…He didn't wait for me." Maron sniffled, fresh tears threatening to fall. Noin took a deep breath. Slowly, hesitantly, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against him. Silently, she buried her head in his jacket and cried. 

            She smelt faintly of lilies, and Noin relished in the scent. He remember everything about her. The smoothness of her skin, the warmth radiating from her body. He had forgotten what it had been like to hold her. And now she was willingly in his arms. Was this finally his chance? Could he have Maron? 

            At that moment, he promised himself that he would do everything in his power to make Maron happy. And she would be his. 

            Unbeknownst to either of them, a pair of angry eyes watched silently from behind a tree. 

~*^-^*~

AN: Whooo, a little conflict now. I'd like to remind you that this is Maron X Chiaki. Just throwing in some Noin X Maron. Even more so in the later chapters ^-^ I just don't have the heart to cast Noin out in the cold and make him all evil.

 I love him so I'm gonna involve him in the story, further adding to the ever growing love….not triangle….octagon maybe? XD Well, let's just say problems will arise between Yashiro, Maron, Chiaki, and Noin ^-^

~Neoshipper~ 


	6. Chapter Six

AN: I'm back! I'm glad everyone likes it so far ^-^ Since I'll be in VA for an orchestra trip till' Sunday (I leave Thursday), I decided I'd better update since I know I'll be itchin' to write something on the trip and I can't ::sniffles:: 

            I hope everyone keeps reviewing! ^-^ Cause that's what keeps me motivated (I mean, I stopped Blinded for about a year ^-^;;, and the reviews motivated me to update again ^-^). So be kind, please rewind! XD I'm a little whoo, so please review. Haha! That rhymes! …._ Enough!

~*^-^*~

            Access' eyes widened as he ducked behind a tree (bet you forgot about him ^-^). Slowly, hesitantly, he peeked his head around and stared at the unlikely couple cuddling on a park bench. Noin held Maron close, stroking her hair soothingly. 

            "Sinbad is not gonna be happy…" He mumbled, propelling himself into the air. Taking one last look at Maron and Noin, Access flew towards the apartment buildings, all the while shouting, "Big news! Big news!"

~*^-^*~

            "Arigatou, Noin, but I really should go." Maron forced a smile as she stood, straightening the wrinkles in her clothes. Noin frowned but stood, offering her his arm. Maron blushed unwillingly but took it, grateful because she still felt a little weak. As much as Maron hated weakness, she followed Noin, allowing him to wrap an arm around her waist. 

            He led her out of the park and made his way towards the apartment buildings where she was staying. Maron was distracted, he noticed, and had a feeling it tied in (like almost everything did), to a certain blue-haired young man. 

            "Maron, we're here."

            "Huh? Oh!" She blushed again before detaching herself from his side. Noin immediately missed the warmth. He nodded, and was about to turn away when a small hand on his arm stopped him. 

            "Umm, would you like to come up for some tea? I…I really don't want to be alone." 

            Noin's eyes widened but he nodded and followed her into the building. She pressed the button for the elevator and tapped her foot impatiently. She gave up before it came and started up the stairs. Noin said nothing and followed. 

            "My room is right over here." She said as they stopped in front of a cream colored apartment door. Noin nodded as she opened the door and kicked off her shoes. He did the same as he glanced around the apartment, taking in the room. Maron flicked the lights on and he squinted. 

            "Gomen, I wasn't thinking."

            "Thinking? About what? I'm not a vampire." 

            Maron blushed sheepishly and motioned for Noin to follow her further her into the room. He sat on a couch that she had pointed to and watched her make her way to the kitchen. 

            "If you wait here, I'll just make the tea." Maron nervously tucked some hair behind her ear and bit her lip. Kami-sama she looked cute like that. Noin fought off the urge to jump the already emotionally distressed girl and crossed his legs as he studied the paintings in the room. 

            A soft sound a few minutes later from in front of him caught his attention. Maron stood before him, hands clasped behind her back and head bowed. He raised an eyebrow. 

            "Maron?"         

            She said nothing but moved forward until her knees brushed his. He froze as she positioned her legs so she was straddling his, her knees pressed against the couch. His eyes widened as she leaned down and placed her hands on either side of his head, braced on the back of the couch. He was trapped, and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. 

            "M-Maron?"

            "Onegai, I don't want to be alone anymore. Chiaki doesn't care about me, he has Yashiro. All I wanted was-onegai, don't leave!" She collapsed on top of him, as if she were a puppet who's strings had been cut. He caught her, and sucked in a deep breath when she pressed herself flush against him. 

            "Maron, we shouldn't. You still love Chiaki, and he'll come around you'll-" Her lips covered his and he couldn't say anymore. He was vaguely aware of lying down and pulling her on top before he lost any self control he had. 

~*^-^*~

            "Big news! Big news!" Access sped through the crack from the balcony doors. He flew in a frantic circle before going forward to find Chiaki. He found him lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, obviously in controversy with himself. 

            "Chiaki! Quick! You've got to-"

            "Shut up. I'm thinking."

            "No! This is no time to-"

            "Access…"

            "MARON IS WITH NOIN AND THEY WERE HEADING TOWARDS HER ROOM!"

            He may have been small, but Access made sure he got his point across. Chiaki blinked, as if contemplating what was just said before jumping to his feet. 

            "WHAT!? Noin and Maron are WHERE!?" 

            Without waiting for a conformation or answer, he sprinted out the door and towards Marons' room. 

~*^-^*~

            _Tweet_

"Maron, I think the tea is done." Noin whispered huskily, pulling back from her lips. She whimpered and tried to move in again, but he stopped her. 

            "I don't care about the tea. Onegai." She pressed herself into him and he groaned. Hissing slightly, he let her lips cover his again as he ran a hand along her back. 

            "MARON!" 

            The door flew open with such force it slammed into the wall and bounced back at the figure int he doorway. Noin pushed Maron up and turned his head towards the door. 

            "C-Chiaki!" Maron sat up and ran a hand through her hair. Noin said nothing as he studied the man in the door. 

            Chiaki's eyes were wide, his mouth gaping. He had expected Noin to be making advances on her, but Maron on top? He shuddered as he looked at the flush on her cheeks and her rumpled clothing. Her lips were red and slightly swollen. 

            "Chiaki?"

            He silently stalked forward. Maron cowered, almost afraid he would yell at her, but he brushed past her, eyes set on the man lying on the couch. Noin said nothing when Chiaki stopped next to him. Noin had to crane his head up to see the mans' face. 

            "You bastard." Chiaki spat before he drew back his fist and punched Noin square in the jaw.

~*^-^*~

            AN: I'm gonna be evil and stop it there! To tell you the truth, I had no idea where I was gonna have this go. I decided that Noin should come over because I didn't know what else to do! ^-^;; But  I liked the way it turned out ^-~ 

            I bet some of you thought the eyes were Chiaki- So did I until this chapter! XD Review please, and I'll be sure to update when I get back!

~Neoshipper~


	7. Chapter Seven

AN: Back from VA Beach and I'm updating as much as I can ^-^ For those who asked, this isn't going to be a Noin x Maron story, so don't worry ^-^. Just wanted to spice things up a bit. See how Chiaki likes Maron hanging with another man ^-~

~*^-^*~

            "Chiaki! Stop!" 

            Maron ran forward and grabbed Chiakis' arm, trying to stop him from beating the man on her couch. Noin easily blocked him and got away, standing. Chiaki growled and dove at him again, but before he could do anything, Maron stepped between them. 

            "M-Maron?"

            "Stop it! Enough!"

            Silence followed. Maron took three deep breaths, eyeing the man who now stood before her. What did he care who she was with? He had Yashiro. 

            "This was my choice, Chiaki. Mine. I don't know why you have a problem with it. Now please, leave."

            "But Maron, how could you, with, Noin? Of all people-"

            "Leave!" Maron went to the door and opened it, standing impatiently next to it. Chiaki opened his mouth, then closed it. Shooting one last glare at Noin, he stormed out. Both Maron and Noin winced as his door slammed shut. 

            Maron quietly pulled her door closed and collapsed, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. 

            "I'm such a baka. Baka baka baka!" Maron shook her head as Noin kneeled in front of her. 

            "Maron, I think I should go."

            She nodded silently, not bothering to look up. She heard him sigh before he too left. She was alone again. 

~*^-^*~

            "I can't believe she would do that!"

            "Chiaki…"

            "Why would she?"

            "Chiaki…"

            "With Noin?"

            "Chiaki!" 

            Chiaki stopped talking and looked at Miyako, who was now sitting on his couch. She had heard him slam the door and came over to find out exactly what was happening. He was beginning to regret not kicking her out. 

            "Chiaki, you're engaged. She's not going to wait for you. You hurt her." 

            "I know." He mumbled and slumped into a chair. Frustrated and confused, he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket. Miyako's eyes widened as he stuck it in his mouth and lit it. 

            "Since when do you smoke?" 

            "Since I got engaged to Yashiro." He said as he let the smoke curl out of his mouth. Miyako grimaced. 

            "Then why did you agree to marry her?"

            "I don't even know. Maron was gone and I just- I needed-" He slammed a hand down on the table and put the cigarette out in the ashtray in front of him. Miyako frowned. He was a mess. 

            "You don't want to marry Yashiro?"

            "Yes. I mean no. I mean, I don't know!" He threw up his hands, exasperated. Miyako shook her head in sympathy. Everyone knew Chiaki still loved Maron. Hell, even Yashiro knew he still loved her! 

            "Chiaki, I can't help you, but I can offer you a piece of advice. If you don't love Yashiro, don't string her along anymore. And if you love Maron…well, I'm not sure what you can do." She eyed him before silently leaving. 

            Chiaki stared at the door for a long time after, contemplating. With Access out, he could actually think. Sighing, he decided now would be a good time to get a good night's sleep.

~*^-^*~

            "Kawaii!" Yashiro's shrill voice could be heard throughout the apartment complex. Maron groaned and cracked open her eyes. She glared at the alarm clock's glowing green digits. Eight in the morning. What the hell was Yashiro so excited about?

            That was when she caught the date on the calendar. June fifteenth. She moaned and buried her head back in her pillow. Of course Yashiro was excited, she was getting married in five days. 

            It had been a few weeks since the Noin incident, and Maron hadn't seen much of him or Chiaki because she tended to keep to her apartment. Maron felt tears prick at her eyes. Another squeal erupted from the hallway, followed by giggles. 

            "Why can't she just shut up!?" She grunted as she slid out of bed. She knew she probably looked horrendous, but she had to do something about the screaming. She slid into a pair of pale pink slippers before opening the door. Suddenly, she wished she hadn't.

            Yashiro stood next to Chiaki as she tried to fix the tuxedo he was wearing. A large box that seemed to have been shipped overnight sat at their feet, tons of frilly pink ruffles flowing over the edge. Miyako stood across the hall, half asleep with a grim smile plastered on her face. Apparently Yashiro had woken her up to show her the tuxedo.

            "Isn't he just so CUTE!?" Yashiro pinched his cheek. Chiaki winced and drew back. Maron gasped softly when Yashiro gave him a kiss, but it was enough. Chiaki turned to face her and she froze. 

            "Maron…" 

            "Y-you look nice, Chiaki." She forced a wobbly smile and was about to go in when Yashiro stopped her. 

            "Matte, Maron-san! Would you do the honor of being one of my bride's maids?" 

            Maron didn't know if this was meant for amendments or to rub it in her face. She figured it was the latter. She started to shake her head but Yashiro took her hands in hers. 

            "Onegai? I really want you to be there." She pouted, and Maron had to fight back the urge to shove her away. Sighing, and knowing she was probably making the biggest mistake of her life, nodded. 

            "Hai."

            "Waii waii!" Yashiro cheered gleefully, jumping up and down. Maron couldn't keep a little smile off her face. She felt someone staring at her and glanced over. Chiaki watched her, his expression carefully neutral. Maron directed a smile at him, one that hid her pain and anguish. He hesitated before smiling back.

            "Marons-san, I'll call you later with the details. Ja ne!" Yashiro chirped happily before skipping off and snaking her arms around Chiaki's waist. Maron waited until they were inside, box and all, before letting her cheerful facade crumble. 

            "Maron…"

            "M-Miyako!" She had forgotten her friend was still there. Maron smiled sadly. She would live through this. There were other guys just like Chiaki, right? Right?

~*^-^*~

AN: Erm, a little depressing, but yea ^-^;; This story will be winding down within the next chapter or two, Gomen! I think the next chapter will end up being the wedding and the chapter after that (if there is one) is going to be the epilogue. Just thought I'd warn you in advance. 

~Neoshipper~


	8. Chapter Eight

AN: Well, I'm sorry to say that this looks like the second to last chapter ;_; It's really been fun, and I'm very grateful for everyone's reviews. Maybe sometime in the near future I'll write an epilogue. 

Arigatou minna for making writing this story more enjoyable! ^-^

~*^-^*~

Maron opened her eyes and immediately shut them again. Today was it. Today was the day. She moaned and covered her face with her hands. She would give anything not to have to get up and slip into the frilly dress waiting for her in the other room. 

"Maron?" A small high pitched voice sounded throughout the quiet apartment. Maron smiled slightly as a small green orb floated in front of her. It popped, and a small angel appeared in its' place. 

"Ohayou, Finn."

"Daijoubu, Maron?" Finn frowned as she perched on Maron's bed. Maron nodded. Finn wasn't convinced. Maron finally sighed and shook her head, running a hand through her hair.

"No, I'm not all right. The man I love is getting married and wants nothing to do with me." She said, miserable, as she buried her face in the blankets. Finn watched her friend sadly. She didn't like Yashiro much. Neither did Access or Miyako. Heck, it looked like Chiaki didn't even like her!

"Maron-chan, I'm sure everything will turn out all right." The tenshi forced a small smile before doing her best to hug Maron. The girl sniffled and nodded.

"I hope so, Finn. I hope so."

~*^-^*~

            Chiaki sighed and ran a hand through his hair, tousling it and sighed. There was a very feminine shriek from a woman before a pair of hands were not too gently playing with his hair. 

            "You messed it up again, Chiaki-san! What am I going to do with you!?" The young woman doing his hair asked, exasperated. Chiaki shrugged, not really listening. He looked down at the stiff tux he was wearing and pulled uncomfortably at the sleeves. 

            "Don't fuss with it, it'll wrinkle."

            "What is this made of, cardboard?" He asked dryly before letting his hands flop to his sides. He watched them fix his tux and hair numbly as he stared back at them through the mirror. It was his wedding day, and he was miserable. 

            "Excuse me." He muttered, brushing off the people helping him. They protested, but he quickly left the room and headed towards the balcony.

            It was quiet out there, compared to the stuffy fussing inside the church. A cool breeze ruffled his hair and he grinned. They'd have a fit over it. The sounds of shoes clacking on the floor behind him made him groan. Had they come to get him already?

            "Listen, I don't need your-" He stopped short when he saw Maron standing before him. The dress Yashiro had chosen was a little tacky, but hung to her curves just right. He hair was down and curled, a nice change from the odangos that were normally on either side of her head. The makeup was visible, but not overdone. Chiaki opened his mouth before closing it again. 

            "Chiaki?" Maron looked just as startled to see him there. He nodded dumbly as she stepped completely onto the balcony and leaned on the railing. Chiaki watched her in stunned silence. 

            "Good luck."

            "H-huh?"

            "I said good luck. For today, I mean. It's a big day." She smiled, not a trace of sadness on her face. She looked like the Maron he used to know. He smiled slightly and nodded, leaning next to her. What should he say? 

            "Ne, Chiaki. I really do hope you're happy." Maron's voice was suddenly softer and he had to strain to hear. 

            "It hurts to know that you love Yashiro, and I don't think I'll ever stop loving you. But I want you to be happy. I'll see you later." Maron offered a wobbly smile before she turned and walked away. Away from Chiaki. 

            Wiping at the tears that started to form in her eyes, careful not to smudge her makeup, Maron hurried out. Had she taken the time to look, she would have noticed someone watching them in the shadows. 

~*^-^*~

            Maron sniffled as she scrubbed angrily at the tears falling down her cheeks. She had told herself that no matter what, she wouldn't cry. And here she was, in the garden of the church, crying. 

            "Here."

            She glanced up to see a white handkerchief dangling inches form her face. She hiccuped before accepting it and dabbing at her eyes. 

            "Arigatou-Noin!?" Maron gasped, feeling an unwilling blush rise into her cheeks. The man nodded before sitting down next to her. She shifted, uncomfortable. 

            "What are you going to do?"

            "I don't know. What can I do?" Maron sniffled. It was far to late to do anything. Chiaki was getting married in…

            "We're late!" Maron squealed, grabbing Noin's hand and rushing into the church. 

            Maron sat in a vacant seat near the back of the room next to Noin in case she needed to make a quick escape. Noin patted her hand reassuringly and she smiled slightly. Music started from the organ up front and Maron felt herself shake. Up front Chiaki stood, tense but ready, eyes focused on the doors in the back. 

            A creaking sound from behind made Maron turn. There were soft gasps and sighs of appreciation as Yashiro walked into the room and onto the carpet. Her father walked next to her, a relatively old but smiling man. 

            Maron choked on a sob as Yashiro passed her seat, the creamy white dress swishing as she walked. Before she burst into tears, Maron jumped up and hurried out the door, brushing past people. 

            Noin had jumped up to follow her when he realized the ceremony had started. He cursed and sank into his seat, a scowl on his face. 

            The whole speech went by in a blur, and before Noin knew it, it was time for the 'I do's' he looked away, feeling the hurt that Maron had felt earlier when she fled. 

            "Do you, Nagoya Chiaki, take Sazahka Yashiro to be your lawfully wedded wife?" 

            "I do."

            "And do you, Sazahka Yashiro, take Nagoya Chiaki to be your-"

            "No."

~*^-^*~

            Maron angrily beat her fist on the bench she sat on. She was so weak. She hated it. Sniffling, Maron glanced at her watch. It still wasn't too late to get out of here. Mustering up all the courage she had, Maron stood and shuffled over to her car. She took one last look at the chapel before sliding into the driver's seat and starting the car. 

            "Sayonara, Chiaki." 

~*^-^*~

            Inside, a large commotion broke out, the people attending no longer resorting to whispering. Chiaki stared at Yashiro dumbly. What was she trying to do? Her hair shielded her face, so it was only when she looked back up that he noticed the tears in her eyes. 

            "Go to her, Chiaki."

            "Y-Yashiro?"

            Yashiro sighed and wiped the tears off her cheeks before smiling. Chiaki was confused. 

            "I saw you earlier, talking to her. And I know that even if I marry you, you still have a place in your heart for Maron. I can't compete with that. So…I'm letting you go." She took a deep shuddering breath before more tears clouded her vision. Chiaki opened his mouth to say something, then stopped and grabbed Yashiro into a giant hug. 

            "Arigatou." He muttered, pulling away and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Yashiro choked on a sob, but smiled and watched as Chiaki ran through the crowds of people. Before he could get out, Noin stopped him. Chiaki glared, annoyed. 

            "I'm kind of in a rush here, so-"

            "She's gone, Chiaki."

            "G-gone? What do you mean gone?" 

            "She called me from her cell phone. She's on her way to the airport."

~*^-^*~

AN: Well, maybe I could stretch this story to one last chapter, but that's really all I can do! ^-^;; I won't be able to write anymore without it becoming blah ^-^ I hope you enjoyed the little twist. Bet you thought Noin was the one watching them on the balcony. Nuh uh! It was Yashiro! 

            And to think, she ruined the tradition by seeing the groom before they got married. Tsk tsk tsk. Anyway, please review. The next chapter will be the last! 

~Neoshipper~  


	9. Chapter Nine

AN: Minna! This is the final chapter! Arigatou for all the reviews! It's been fun, but dragging on stories is bad. I hope everyone enjoyed the story! Chiaki x Maron forever!

~*^-^*~

            "Flight 236 bound to America is departing in five minutes." A nasally voice announced over a crackling intercom. Maron sighed and glanced down at the bags at her feet. She had only had enough time to gather the necessities before she had to run to catch her flight.  

            "I didn't even tell Miyako goodbye. Or Inchou, or Finn." She felt her vision cloud with tears. She could always call them from the plane, when it was too late to change her mind. Yes, that was what she'd do. And then she'd apologize to Chiaki and Yashiro for having to leave the wedding early. A family emergency. 

            "MARON!" 

            Maron spun around and gasped. A man in a tuxedo was sprinting through the airport, dodging people and hurdling over strewn baggage. 

            "C-Chiaki!?" She looked around for Yashiro. Maybe they were going on a honeymoon to America and had the same flight. But Yashiro wasn't in sight. Chiaki skid to a halt in front of her. He hunched over, gasping for breath. 

            "What are you doing here? Where's Yashiro?" Maron fidgeted nervously, still looking for a familiar green head. Chiaki shook his head and grabbed her hands in his. Maron fought against his hold. 

            "Chiaki, I have a flight to catch…" She protested, trying to reach for her bags. He shook is head, keeping her from leaving by the grip he had on her hands. 

            "Look, Chiaki, I'm sure you need to get back to Yashiro now, go on your honeymoon and all. I'm sorry I missed the wedding, but I had a family emergency and-"

            "Maron, there is now wedding." 

            Maron froze, eyes wide. What did he mean there was no wedding? She had been there, saw the dresses, hell, she had been wearing one of the dresses earlier! And he was still in his tux. 

            "What are you talking about?"

            "Last call for flight 236, now boarding."

            "That's my flight, I've got to go…"

            "Maron, will you marry me?"

~*^-^*~

            Yashiro slumped onto an empty bench and sighed, looking up at the ceiling. She heard the wood creak as someone sat beside her. 

            "Do you think he made it?"

            "I don't know." She replied, turning to face Noin. She had only met him once, and that was a brief time before the wedding. The church was virtually empty, everyone departing after the wedding was called off. 

            "I hope he made it."

            "Why did you do it?" Noin asked suddenly, face set in an unreadable mask. Yashiro smiled sadly. 

            "He didn't love me. Even If I had married him, we'd have been miserable." Her smile was bitter as tears threatened to fall. Noin sat by her wordlessly, silently mourning the loss of a love that he could never have.

~*^-^*~

            "C-Chiaki?" Maron asked, startled by the sudden question. Her bags fell unnoticed to the floor as they stood in the middle of the bustling airport. Taking her silence as a rejection, her hastily dropped to one knee and took her hand in his. By now a small crowd had gathered, curious glances and silent cheers directed towards the couple. 

            "Maron, the wedding is off. I…I can't marry Yashiro. I love_ you_. I want _you_." He squeezed her hands as he watched her face for any reaction. She opened her mouth, then closed it again. 

            "Chiaki…I…"

            "I know I've been a baka. A complete baka. But please, Maron. I can't bear it if you get on that plane." 

            Maron could have sworn she saw his eyes mist over. Could she trust him? Was Yashiro really gone? Would she harass her? 

            "Say yes!"

            "He loves you!"

            "When's the wedding?"

            "Am I invited?"

                The crowd had increased in size, soft murmurs of encouragement being rattled back and forth. Maron smiled tearfully, sniffled, then nodded.

            "Hai."

            All at once there was an eruption of cheers and hoots as Chiaki scooped Maron into his arms and kissed her, years of tension built up over time passing between them. When they finally parted, Chiaki rested his forehead against hers'.

            "Still getting on that flight?"

            "Nah, I think I'll stick around for a while." She giggled before leaning in and kissing him again. 

~*^-^*~

AN: OWARI! It's over! The ending was probably a little typical, but I'm typing this at 12am and I have two speeches to do later today -_- I hope you enjoyed! Review please!

~Neoshipper~ 


End file.
